lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage Play
Stage Play is the First Level of The Theater. Walktrough The Level starts The Player willl land in Christine's Island with Ze Dude's private jet. and its right Door will open, Letting the Player to explore the Fancy Island, The Player enters The Opera House and enters Downstage with Cardboard cutouts of People that are seen to be the Audience, the Red part on the Center Stage Floor opens and a platform comes up with a figure, revealing Christine The Actress, she Sings to The Player that her father was kidnapped by the Collector (Or Rusty Pod as she tells) and The Phantom is about to get her, since her Father was the one that will only stop him (She told this song with Poorly made Puppets of the Characters she was telling about, and one of them fall apart), after that, she tells Sackboy that her stage wasn't made right, and scared to get to the Stage Parade Wants Sackboy to Help made her Stage better, The Player grabs a Light to lift the Player up to the rafters of the stage, as it will take you up. There are some dangerous gas leaks on the way up to avoid, and plenty of Item Bubbles to grab, once going up, the Player encounters a Character Called the Show Setter, who Tells Sackboy that The Phantom has Stolen Christine's Puppets Blueprints and hided them in a tall secret door, since hes the Master of Hiding Things, Sackboy has to go up the Rafters to the very top to the secret door, as the Phantom Throws Ball of Fire at Sackboy and he'll Poofs away once Sackboy gets close to him, Once Sackboy enters the Secret Door, it reveals that the 3 Blueprints stickers were used for a gargantuan Puppet Robot, and Sackboy has to avoid The electric parts of the Robot's round rotating Cog-shaped head, after getting 3 Sticker from the Robot's Dangerous Head, The Robot shuts down, and once the Player returns to The Show Setter, but he didn't appears, and once the Player places each of 3 Blueprints Stickers of The Puppet versions of The Phantom, Christine's Father and The Collector, and Christine herself creating the Puppets out of it, The Phantom shows up, and curses Sackboy for Shutting Down his creation, The Phantom magically Poofs, leaving a Bombs on one of the two strings that holds the rafters to explode, causing the Rafter tilt down, and Letting the Player fall to Christine's stage again, where she is happy that her Puppets return, and needs to start the Stage Parade, and the level ends with Scoreboard popping out of the Stage floor completing the level. Quotes * Christine's Butler: Hello Visitor please enter Christine's Opera House, shes Having problems. * Christine: ♪Hello Little friend welcome to my show, i will Tell what just Happened♪ * Christine: ♪My Father is kidnapped by A very Rusty Pod, and the Phantom is going to Kidnapped me♪ * Christine: ♪So i had to hide myself♪ * Christine: Ee! my stage is falling, Now i'll never get to the Stage Parade Sack Friend Please bring my Puppets back Please!?!?!?! * Show Setter: Hello Little Sack, looking for Puppet Blueprints, The Phantom has take them to a Very Secret Door, Hes the Master of Secrets you know? * The Phantom: Ha! fear will came from this door once you open it. * The Phantom: What You DESTROYED MY CREATION CURSES!!!! i'll have my REVANGE!!!!! * Christine: ♪Thank you for Saving my Puppet, LETS START THE PLAY♪